


Worship

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur worships Gwen as only a man in love can.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 1 skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Worship**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur worships Gwen as only a man in love can.  
 **Warnings:** Sex!  
 **Word Count:** 303  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 1 Skin  
 **Author's Notes:** Check the List on AO3 please for where it goes.  
  


**Worship**

Gwen smiled at Arthur as she dropped the red silk nightgown to the floor.

Arthur looked at her and smiled. She looked like a goddess to him. There was nothing more beautiful in the world he thought.

“Do you like what you see?” Gwen smiled coyly.

“Yes. Yes I do.”  Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and came close to her. He took one of her curls between his fingers and slowly took in the sight of her bare skin. It reminded him of warm sunshine. He reached out and pulled her close to him. Her hands slid up over his chest and he sucked in a breath.

“You are so beautiful.” Arthur leaned his head down and kissed her slowly and deeply.

“Am I?” Gwen teased.

“You are a vision of beauty, Guinevere.” Arthur took her hands and led her to the bed. “Let me worship you, my beauty.”

Gwen giggled as he lifted her onto the bed. He started at her toes and kissed her lightly as he made his way up to her thigh. He looked up at her and smiled. He moved up to capture her lips as she giggled again.

Gwen wrapped her legs around him as the kiss heated up.

Arthur’s hands kneaded her bottom as he joined with her making her moan. Slowly he made love with her until they were sated and exhausted. 

Gwen ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered. “I think I enjoy your worship.”

Arthur chuckled. “I hope so I will be worshiping you for as long as we are together.”  

“Then we will be together for a long time.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked into her eyes and saw the love she had for him. He had found the one he would die for. The one he would marry.


End file.
